New Wardrobe, New Feelings
by darkflyer123
Summary: what happens when harry wants to gain some control in his life? what does he try to control? harry/draco, slash M
1. Chapter 1

**author: Darkflyer123**

**warnings: AU, malemalesex, slight foul language, **

**A/N: hey guys... this is my first ever harry potter fic... yay!!! this just kind of hit me while i was watching tv... and it wouldn't go away so i wrote it... i will probably update twice a week until im finished.... shouldn't be to long... 3 or 4 chapters...**

Draco Malfoy knew what he liked. When he saw said things that he liked, he always got that certain thing. Weather it be a priceless object, a tasty treat, or a person, Draco always got what he wanted.

That's why, during his return to Hogwarts for his sixth year, he was utterly frustrated. The one thing, [person] he wanted, turned out to be impossible to get. This was the first time in his life that Draco felt completely disappointed.

As he searched for a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Draco thought about all the fun he was planning on having this year. After finding out his sexuality, his parents no longer expected him to marry Pansy Parkinson, and he planned to milk that for all it was worth. He had a lot of pent up sexual tension and he planned on releasing as much as possible this year.

Upon finding the last empty compartment, Draco stored his trunk in the over head compartment and sat down. He sat there wondering what exactly the new year was going to be like. Hearing laughing voices outside of him compartment Draco looked up and found his eyes locking upon none other that his school rival, Harry Potter.

And lock they did. It seemed that over the summer, Harry's taste in clothing had majorly improved. He was wearing tight black leather pants that hugged his bum and legs in all the right places, coupled with a long sleeved black button up silk shirt. Draco found himself unable to look away from the sight before him.

"Ahem. Um, all the other compartments are completely full. Absolutely no seats. Looks like we will just have to share with you." Potter said, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"What ever. Just don't think that just because we're sharing a compartment that I'm going to be the least bit nice. Malfoy's don't do nice to the likes of you three." Draco replied, pressing himself into the far corner of the compartment.

Granger and Weasley took the two seats across from him, storing their trunks above them, leaving Potter the seat next to him. Just fucking great. As potter stretched to put his trunk up, his silk shirt slid up to reveal a toned stomach and a small trail of hair that disappeared into his leather pants.

"Like what you see, Malfoy?" Potter taunted when he caught Malfoy staring at his exposed stomach.

"Just admiring your new fashion sense. Looks like you finally put that money of yours to use and got someone to start picking out your clothes. Merlin knows you wouldn't be able to dress yourself like that." Draco sneered, hating the fact that he got caught.

"I'll have you know, _Malfoy,"_Potter sneered his name, "that I managed to dress myself like this on my own. At least I don't need daddy's tailors to dress me, unlike some blond slytherin I know."

"Ha, like any of Father's tailors has enough sense to complete this look. That's hilarious. Actually they just do the measuring. I'm the one who picks out my clothing." Draco retorted back, fuming.

"Oh, I'm sure. And I bet dear old Mommy has nothing to do with that, right?" Potter mocked in a baby voice.

"Just because I actually have parents doesn't mean that you get to bash on them Potter!" Draco snarled. The next thing he knew, he was laid out on the floor, his nose gushing blood. It took him a moment to realize that Potter had hit him.

"Don't go there Malfoy." Potter said in a deathly low tone, warning Draco what would happen if he made that mistake again.

"Harry, leave him alone. He's not worth getting in trouble over. And as a prefect, I shouldn't look this over, but seeing as he provoked you, I'm just going to leave and pretend like I didn't see anything. Right, Ronald?" Granger spoke up from her place on the bench.

"Uh, yeah." Weasley replied. It wasn't until that moment that Draco realized that both Granger and Weasley already had their school robes on and both had a prefect badge on their chest. This was going to be a shitty year.

"Thanks 'Mione. Do you have to go?" Potter asked, a pleading look on his face.

"I'm afraid so. We have a prefect meeting and then we have to do rounds and make sure nobody is getting into trouble. See you later." Granger said, exiting the compartment.

"Good luck, Mate." Weasley retreated out after Granger.

Potter sat on the other side of the compartment, in the opposite corner, completely ignoring Draco still lying on the floor. Draco dragged himself back into his seat and cast a healing charm on his nose. Hissing at the pain of the shifting cartilage, he cast another charm, cleaning the blood off his face.

_Damn, _he thought,_ Potter has one hell of a right hook._

"How does the Golden boy feel, not getting prefect when the lowly Weasel did? I bet it feels pretty shitty." Draco taunted from his part of the enclosed space.

"Actually, I'm glad I didn't get it. To much shit in my life as it is." Potter shot back. He got up and left the compartment, for what Draco thought, to get away from him.

~~~~~~~~page break~~~~~~~

When Potter returned, it was to change into his robes. Draco once again enjoyed the sliver of tanned skin that was revealed when Potter reached for his trunk. And he was doubly rewarded when Potter bent over, turned away from him, to dig through his trunk to find his robes. His shirt rode up and his tight pants slightly slid down to reveal a small tattoo on Potter's lower backside, just above his ass crack.

Seeing the hint of ink only made Draco more curious to Potter's new look. What had happened that changed him so much.

"Never seen a tattoo on a guy before, Malfoy?" Potter asked, once again catching Draco staring at his exposed skin.

"Not in that particular place, no. That's usually where a guy has a tattoo. Or are you laking something in the guy department?" Draco sneered back.

"Nope. In fact, I'm well equipped in that particular area. Although I'm sure you've noticed with all the staring you've been doing." Potter retorted smoothly, and much to his embarrassment, Draco had to admit to himself that he had, in fact, noticed.

"Why would I want to stare at the likes of _you, _Potter? There are much better things for me to do all day."

"We shall see." Potter replied cryptically before slipping his robes in place, completely hiding the contours of his toned body and once again exiting the compartment.

The train jerked to a stop just as Draco buttoned the last button on his robes. He slipped out of the compartment, hoping to be one of the first ones off the train so he could possibly find Parkinson and Blaise and get a carriage to themselves.

Even though the dating and marriage thing had been put to a halt, Draco and Pansy were still very much best friends, along with Blaise.

By the time Draco spotted the other two, there were only a few carriages left.

"Hey Dray. How's it going?" Pansy asked, falling in step beside him, Blaise on the other side.

"How many time do I have to tell you _not to call me Dray?"_ Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Bad day already?" Pansy asked, a hint of worry in her voice. "What happened?"

"I had to share a compartment with Granger, Weasley, and Potter. And even though none of them were in there a lot, Potter broke my fucking nose!" Draco complained, remembering the pain that Potter had caused him.

"It doesn't look broken to me." Blaise spoke up.

"That's because I healed it you idiot. Honestly sometimes I wonder how you ever made it into Slytherin." Draco restrained himself from groaning in frustration.

"Wow. First day of the new year and you've already gone and got yourself punched. Great job Draco." Pansy said sarcastically.

"Just shut up and let's get a damn carriage." Draco said, leading them to the last carriage available. Draco almost groaned when he saw emerald green eyes and a mop of messy black hair sitting alone in the carriage.

"What the hell, Malfoy? What, are you fucking following me now?" Potter practically shrieked from his seat.

"Hell fucking no!" Malfoy exclaimed. "I would never follow you in a million years. Unless of course I was doing it with the intent to kill you. Probably not even then no."

"Hey. I want no arguing and no more broken bones from either of you. I would like to sit here in the company of my boyfriend and best friend, since I haven't seen them in a while, in fucking silence. Now shut the hell up. Both of you!" Pansy exclaimed, climbing into the carriage and taking the seat opposite Potter, Blaise climbing in and sitting beside her. Leaving Draco, once again, having the sit by the boy- who- fucking- lived.

"Wow, Malfoy. Never thought I'd see the day where you were bossed around by a girl. I guess even the snarkiest of us all have someone a little snarkier than them." Potter chuckled from beside Malfoy.

"Yeah well at least..." Draco began, only to be interrupted my Pansy.

"Potter! Draco! Stuff it before I fucking stuff you!"

Both boys shut up instantly, neither doubting her ability, or willingness, to do so. The rest of the ride to the castle was silent.

The Opening Feast was crowded and noisy as always. Friends shouted to one another, neighbors told stories of their summers, and first years who barely knew anyone made attempts to get to know one another, as well as the older students of their separate houses.

"If I may have your attention, please." Dumbledore shouted from the front of the Great Hall. "This is a new year, bringing with it new students, new feelings toward one another, and new experiences for each and every one of you. I expect all of you to behave according to Hogwarts school rules and those who break the rules will be punished accordingly. Let us note, that the Forbidden Forrest is now off limits to all students, unless accompanied by a professor. Also I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Rudyhorn. I expect you all treat him with the up most respect. Now, let the feast begin." Dumbledore waved his hands and the usual beginning of the year feast appeared before them.

The feast was over shortly and everyone was heared off to their respective houses. As the new prefects led the Slytherins down to the dungeons, Pansy and Blaise were beginning to grose Draco out with all of their snogging and lovey dovey noises. So much so that when they arrived at the common rooms, Draco slinked off to his dorm and laid in his bed pondering what kind of tattoo Potter could possibly have on his lower back.

As he slowly drifted off to sleep, images of exotic tattoos danced through his head and filled his dreams through out the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**second chapter... yay!!! cough cough... i did NOT just say that awful cheery word!!!! anyway.... hope u enjoy...**

**disclaimer: i don't own harry potter.... if i did... harry and draco would be together in like book uno!!! **

The next morning presented a shock to the entire school. Draco and the other Slytherins were all enjoying breakfast, silently for the most part, as the rest of the school entered and began eating their meals as well. The last student to arrive to breakfast was none other than Harry Potter.

But it wasn't the fact that he was the last one to enter the Great Hall that grabbed everyone's attention. No, it was what he was wearing. Instead of the required school uniform and robes, he was wearing black muggle jeans that fit tightly but not overly so, and tight fitting black tee, with black muggle cowboy boots to complete the look.

Loud whisperes broke out from all directions of the Great Hall, everyone trying to understand Potter's lack of obeying the rules in such a bold manner.

"Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall shouted sternly across the vast room, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Meaning of what, Professor?" Potter asked, cocking his head to the side.

"This lack of _required_school uniform," McGonagall replied calmly, putting an emphasis on the word required.

"Oh, that. Yes. Well, you see, I find that the school uniforms are just to, well, stiff and uncomfortable. And I just don't feel like wearing something that's uncomfortable around the castle that I practically call home." Potter shot back, a sarcastic edge to his voice.

"That will be 20 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, and a weeks worth of detention served with me, for blatant disregard of school rules. Now, go change into your required attire." McGonagall demanded, managing to keep her voice calm, even through her shock at seeing one of her favorite students behave this way.

"I'd rather not, thank you." Potter shot back, taking his seat beside Granger and Weasley. Draco found this display rather amusing.

"That will be another 20 points, Potter. Go change. NOW." McGonagall forced her words to stay stern and yet not allowing them to rise above a calm and collected voice.

"Whatever Professor." Potter mouthed, grabbing a breakfast roll and exiting the great hall. As he left, hushed whispers broke out among the students in the Great Hall.

Whispers of 'hot' and 'sexy' and 'why is harry acting this way' and many other versions reached Draco's ears. And he couldn't help but agree with all of them.

_Wait, no. I didn't just think that. This is still Potter. Not some new sexy student who actually knows how to dress. No, not sexy. Not at all. Don't tell anyone I thought that. Why am I telling my mind to do something. Maybe I'm going insane. Yeah that's it. Potter is driving me insane. _

Draco decided that this year was going to drive him insane, or at least pretty damn close to it.

~~~~~~~~~~page break~~~~~~~~~~

Classes that day were very interesting. It seemed that when Potter said he was going to change into his school robes, he actually just went wandering through the corridors. When entering the potions classroom, Draco walked in on an argument between Professor Snape and Potter.

"I do beleive, Mr. Potter, that you were told by Professor McGonagall to change into your required school uniform and robes. Or am I mistaken?" Snape peered down his nose at Potter.

"You are correct, Snape." Potter said, a gleam in his eyes.

"That will be 20 points from Gryfindor for incorrectly addressing a school professor. Now, Potter, why aren't you wearing the proper attire?"

"I just don't feel like wearing them, _Professor._" Potter snarled the last word.

"And why not?" Snape asked, on the verge of losing his temper.

"That is none of your damn business."

"Potter!" Snape thundered, "That is enough of this foolishness! I have had enough of you attitude and your disregard for the rules. After your weeks worth of detention with McGonagall, you have a month of detention to serve with me. And that will be another 50 points for your foul language."

"Harry, maybe you should just put your robes on. Don't get yourself into any more trouble." Granger said quietly from her seat next to Weasley.

"And maybe you should mind your own business, Hermione." Potter shot back.

"Harry! Calm down, mate. What's wrong with you?" Weasley spoke as he stood, knocking his chair to the floor.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Ron. I've just finally gotten tired of everyone expecting me to be what they want me to be. It's time for me to be my own person and break a few rules. And this is how I'm going to do it." Potter said easily, like he had thought about this a lot. "And for those of you who like what you see," he looked directly at me, "this is just the beginning of my new look."

With that, Potter walked, or actually strutted, out of the classroom, leaving a blushing Draco Malfoy behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**here's the next chapter... enjoy...**

All throughout the week, Potter kept refusing to wear his robes. He always wore something that looked as if it was made for him and him alone. Many times Draco found himself staring at the boy clad in clothes that barely left room for the imagination, and eventually realized that he was infatuated with Harry Potter.

And having every single class with Potter didn't help at all. After giving Potter three months of detention, the teacher resorted to docking more and more house points, making the entire Gryfindor house students begin to dislike Potter.

They would always be calling him names, and after finding out that he was gay, they nagged him about that. When Potter was sitting alone at the table everyday, Draco started to feel sorry for him.

"Hey, Potter." Malfoy said, walking up behind the dark haired boy.

"What do you want, Malfoy. Come to make fun of me like my supposed friends?" Potter snarled, turning to face Draco.

"No, how could I make fun of you when I'm the same way?" Draco asked, adding a slight chuckle to his voice.

"Wait, you're gay to?" Potter asked, a hint of something Draco had never heard in his voice before.

"Yeah, have been for quite a while. Anyway, can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"What about?" Potter questioned.

"Your new attitude. Your new look. Everything. What has changed you so much that you, Gryfindor Golden Boy, have decided that the rules aren't important anymore? I realize that you have broken rules before, but now you're just more out there about it. What's going on?" Draco said in a soft voice.

"I'm just tired of everyone always expecting something from me." Potter began, walking over to the nearest wall and sliding down it. "Everybody always wants me to be perfect. And you just proved that. Gryfindor Golden Boy. What a joke. I'm not who people think I am. They all think I'm some super wizard hero who can save the entire wizarding population by myself. I don't know if I can, Draco. They all expect me to be perfect and follow all the rules and by a good little wizard and throw my life away to people who don't even know me.

"Even my 'best friends' have abandoned me now that my sexuality is out in the open. I always thought that at least they would be there for me. The two people I could count on. Now I don't even have them. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't control when Voldemort is going to attack." Draco shuddered at the name, "My clothes, my attitude, I can control that. I need to have some control in my life." Harry whispered the last sentence.

"So you've been acting like this so you could have some control in your life?"

"Yeah. But I don't expect you to understand that." Harry snapped, "You get everything you want. You don't have to worry about people always wanting to be you friend because of something you did when you were a baby." He stood abruptly from the wall.

"Oh yeah, because people always thinking that you support You-Know-Who just because your father did is so much better. You know, people don't know the real me either. I don't like being the supposed 'Slytherin Prince'. I don't really have much control in my life, I just use what little I do have as much as I can."

"You just always make it look so easy to be you. I want my life to be that easy."

"Believe me, my life is not easy. And you are _so_ not helping any." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Those clothes are fucking killing me."

"And why is that?" Harry said, a smirk present on his face.

"Because you look so damn hot in them. And I can see features that I never knew you had before." Draco practically purred.

"What features would those be?"

"Well, first there are those abs hidden beneath all that silk." Draco stalked toward Harry, Harry stepping back toward the wall behind him. "And then there's those thighs of yours." He walked even closer until Harry's back was against the wall.

"Is that all?" Harry breathed, all to aware of where this was going.

"Not at all. There is also that bum you've got back there. And the one other thing I'm thinking about," Draco glanced down, "Is not appropriate hallway talk." He laughed at the look on Harry's face and dove in.

Their lips connected with passion and need neither had experienced before. At first Harry just stood there, but when he realized what he was feeling, he snaked his hands into Draco's hair, feeling the silky smoothness of it.

When the need for air became to much, Draco pulled back, gasping for air. "I want to show you something." Draco whispered, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him down the corridor. When he got to his destination, he dropped Harry's hand and paced in front of the seemingly empty wall until a door appeared.

It was then that Harry realized where they were. The Room of Requirements.


	4. Chapter 4

**so... this is the last chapter.... hope you have enjoyed the story.... i would love some feedback... plz read and review..... **

Draco glanced around to make sure no one was looking before pulling Harry into the Room of Requirements. When the door shut behind them, Harry gasped rather audibly.

"This is where I come when I need to get away. Sometimes it's during the day, and sometimes it's during the night." Draco said in explanation. The room was large, both a living room and a bed room. It was bathed in silver and black. There was a black couch, black chairs, and a sliver coffee table, all arranged around a large fire place. On the other side of the room was a silver four-poster bed with a black comforter and sheet set, with silver throw pillows. There was even a dresser and a night stand, both black of course.

"It's beatuiful." Harry commented. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because I always feel better when I'm in here. I feel like the pressures of the outside world just disappear when I'm in this room. I feel relaxed and at ease. I wanted you to see this room because I think that you would benefit greatly from it." Draco said, laying a hand on Harry's shoulder.

The next thing Draco knew, he was sprawled out on the floor with Harry on top of him. Harry slammed his lips into Draco's, even more needy than before. They moved their lips together, the passion constantly increasing.

"This is rather uncomfortable." Draco complained, pulling away from the kiss. "The floor is to damn hard."

"The floor isn't the only thing that is hard." Harry smirked motioning to the bulge in Draco's trousers. Harry climbed to his feet, helping Draco do the same. Their lips met again as they made their way to the bed.

When they reached the bed, Draco turned them so Harry was faceing it. They collapsed onto it, a pile of roaming limbs.

Harry reached for the buttons on Draco's robes and started unfastening them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked.

"Of course I am." Harry whispered back. They both began to peel off each other's clothes and soon were both naked, marveling at the other. Hands roamed and moans escaped swollen lips.

Draco wandlessly conjured up a bottle of clear liquid that Harry instantly knew what it was. Lube. At the sight of the liquid being coated onto Draco's hand and swollen member, Harry let out a moan of anticipation.

When Draco breached Harry with his first finger, the dark haired male hissed in pain. As he was stretched and the pleasure began, Draco entered the second and third finger. Tears rolled down Harry's face and Draco leaned up to kiss them away.

Pulling his fingers out, Draco placed a kiss to Harry's pink lips and positioned his member at Harry's entrance. Draco thrusted forward, sheathing himself fully inside of Harry. Harry let out a scream of pain that mixed in with Draco's moan of pleasure.

"Oh, God Harry. So fucking tight." Draco moaned, keeping still to allow Harry to adjust. Harry shifted his hips experimentally, causing Draco's dick to rub against his prostate. He gasped at the new sensation.

He thrusted his hips, the signal Draco had been waiting for. He pulled back, almost all the way out, and slammed himself back in, aiming right for Harry's prostate. He thrusted again and again, hitting Harry's bundle of nerves every time.

He felt Harry writhe under him, his muscles tightening, until he screamed Draco's name and came all over his and Draco's toned stomaches, Draco soon following in completion.

"Wow, Harry. You were fuckin' amazing." Draco breathed, collapsing on Harry's chest.

"What does this mean for us?"

"I want you to be my boyfriend, Harry." Draco replied, locking his silver eyes with the green ones of his lover.

"Yes." Harry placed a quick kiss on Draco's lips.

"And one more thing." Draco said, laying his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"What."

"You're going to have to start wearing your robes. You can wear your regular clothes underneath, but I don't want other people getting such a revealing look at what is now mine."

"Anything for you, love." Harry sighed.

And for the rest of the school year, Harry only wore his perfectly made clothes when his robes weren't required.


	5. Chapter 5

**ok guys... sorry but i was wrong last time.... THIS is the final chapter.... i completly forgot to upload it onto fanfiction and therefor forgot to add it to the story... sorry!!!!**

Over the next few weeks, all of the Gryffindors tried becoming friends with Harry once more, but he simply refused. They had abandoned him when he was simply breaking a few rules. What great friends they were.

But Harry was fine with not being their friend anymore. After all, he had Draco to keep him company. The two had spent a lot of time getting to know each other, finding they had a lot in common. This always gave them something to talk about.

The boys never tired of each other, weather they were talking, roaming the grounds, or doing more _pleasurable_ things, they were never bored.

At the moment they were at the edge of the lake, watching the sun set in silence. Draco lay with his head propped on his arm, Harry draped over him. As it was a weekend, Harry was currently wearing his favorite black leather, low riding pants and a dark blue form fitting t-shirt. Draco's hand was gently caressing the tattoo on his lover's back before he asked the question he had always been wanting to ask but never did for some reason.

"Harry, what exactly is your tattoo? I've seen it but I don't understand it." Draco said, rolling Harry over so the dark haired boy was laying on his stomach and Draco had a clear view of the ink on his back.

"It's two vines tightly intertwined. A friend of mine designed it and I decided to get it as a tattoo." Harry said in explanation, rolling himself on his back. Draco nudged his neck lightly with his nose.

"Does it represent anything?"

"Yeah, he said that it's my magic and my will power intertwined."

"Who is this friend? Do I know him?" Draco asked, suddenly jealous.

"Actually he's not really my friend, he's my cousin. My aunt and uncle don't even know that we get along, but we really do. He was the only reason I ever got my homework done. When his parents would lock my magical stuff in the cupboard he would get it out for me every night. He was actually my best friend for a while." Harry said, a hint of regret in his voice.

"What happened?"

"When they had to go into hiding because of Voldemort," Draco shuddered, "Uncle Vernon wouldn't let me have anything to do with any of the family. He blamed me for them having to leave their home and lives. Like I wanted all of this."

"I'm sorry, Babe. Your family should have loved you more. I'm sorry that they treated you the way they did, but now I just get to make up for it." Draco said with a smirk. He leaned down and joined his lips to the boy underneath him.

"Mmm... Draco." Harry moaned, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck. Draco removed his lips from Harry's, only to reattach them to his neck. He nipped a bit until he found Harry's sensitive spot. When he finally found it, he nibbled and sucked, gaining multiple moans from Harry.

He pulled back and smiled at his handy work. Where his mouth had just been, there was a nice love bite that everyone would be able to see. He cast a Charm on it, ensuring that Harry wouldn't be able to heal it.

Draco Charmed their clothes to disappear, and began thrusting his hips, causing his cock to rock roughly against Harry's. Harry moaned and groaned in pleasure.

Both soon found their release, and Draco collapsed painfully on top of Harry. "Get of." Harry commanded, pushing Draco to the side.

"You know, I'm kind of glad you decided that changing your style was a good idea. If you hadn't of done that, we wouldn't be where we are and I would know that I..." Draco trailed off, not finishing his sentence.

"That you what?" Harry asked propping himself up on his elbow to get a better look at Draco's face.

"That I love you," Draco stated, waiting for the laughter and the insults to come, but they never did.

"I love you too, Draco,"

**and thats it... the end of this story... sorry its was so short and rushed... i wrote it at like 3 in the flipping morning... hope you enjoyed...**


End file.
